TeamSpeak
by Leonaria Dragonbane
Summary: The world is quiet, there is nothing for a certain Sabertooth to do, so he goes looking for adventure, sword and sorcery style.


TeamSpeak

I don't own Xmen or Everquest. If Lords of Conquest is an actual EQ guild I am sorry.

Ok time for a funny Victor story, well I woke up laughing anyway.

He looked at the screen. He had been bored, nothing really going on; even the mutant front had been quiet. He had been standing in the big electronics store, looking at the games on the shelf. A couple of kids had been in front of him arguing about which game was best. He had been half listening to them when they mentioned this one.

"It was really the first one out, and still one of the best, for role play and interaction, especially if you can get into a good guild."

"The graphics suck, man. WoW has better graphics."

"WoW is a pansy walk in the park game, no work, no accomplishment. God I fucking hate WoW."

"Well there is CoH, it's cool, has better graphics."

"Yea, but if you want sword and sorcery, Everquest is still the best."

That had been when he reached over the two teen age boys and grabbed the box with the blonde in the tight blue outfit, boobs from hell. Sword and sorcery was always good for a distraction. The two kids had gulped when they looked back, following his clawed hand. He would swear they both pissed their pants, and ran out of the game aisle. He had looked at the box, and saw it required a credit card to play, or you could buy a subscription card. He saw one of the cards on the shelf, a ninety day card and had grabbed that too. He hadn't figured this slump would go on more than ninety days.

He paid cash at the register and took his prize back to his hideout. Well it might be something to do. He put the disk in and began the installation. He had installed a T3 trunk when he set up this hideout. No one, not even international terrorists and assassins got by without a good internet connection. Installation didn't take long, about twenty minutes, and he didn't know what those kids were talking about, the graphics looked fine to him. He hoped this would give him something to do, something to distract him during the slump.

The installation was complete, and he hit the executable file it put on his desktop. The window opened up, 'Checking for updated files, please wait." And a bar across the bottom, that slowly, very slowly began to fill with a small blue line then bits of gold. 'Estimated time to finish 00:03:25' Shit three hours to update files, on a fucking T3 connection. That sucked. He was already getting pissed, when the button changed to play. He clicked it and waited for all the damned loading screens, did his damned hardware configuration shit, and finally was at the login screen. He set up the account, it wasn't that hard a ten year old could do it, and logged in. There was a list of servers, he just pointed the mouse at one and clicked enter game. The character selection page came up with this pansy ass human, and eight create character slots. He hit create character. Whoa, they had cat people. He sat there for an hour trying to decide what race to play. He finally chose to go Dark Elf. It suited his mood.

He tried a hundred variations on Sabertooth, but it wouldn't let him have his fucking name, so he settled on Donnivian, the damned computer came up with it. He decided playing a warrior would suit him fine; he didn't want to deal with magic yet, just learn the game. He watched as the screen went black, and then a picture of the chick with the boobs sat there, with 'Sanding Wood Elves' in a bar across the bottom of the screen. He chuckled at that. The screen changed again and all he could see was this big asshole and a bunch of boxes. He read the boxes and followed the instructions. Damn this was lame; he hoped it would get better soon. The computer screen went black again, and the same damned picture with more lame jokes. He could tell he was going to get sick of that soon.

Now he was in an area with more characters, of different types. He watched some running around, light green names over their heads. That must be other players. He clicked the boxes and started doing the quest. It was really dumb, but hey by the time it was done he had most things figured out. He talked to the lizard guy and started his quests. He spent hours in the tutorial, finally grouping up with some people to help kill something called a pit fiend; it looked like Blob on a bad day.

One of the people he grouped with was playing an alt, he explained it meant alternate character, and invited him to come out to PoK and get a guild invite.

"What the hell." He said out loud, he looked over his shoulder. It wouldn't do if anyone heard him talking to the damned computer.

The guild was called Lords of Conquest, and they really helped him get started. In no time he was hitting level twenty, then thirty then forty. He didn't notice how long he sat there, playing; only pausing to grab something to eat or hit the crapper, bio breaks they called them. He heard Raven behind him at one point. She said something about going out and killing something, and he just brushed her off. Damn that guy with the enduring breath earring was due to pop and he really wanted one. One of his guild mates had mentioned getting him to raid level so he could raid tonight, and they wanted him to install something called TeamSpeak. He logged out long enough to get it installed, and his headset out of the box and set up. He logged into the voice chat, and a whole new world opened up.

"Hi, sugar. This is Donni, right?"

"Uhh, yea."

"Kool, let's get ya ta raid level." Her screen name was Cureall, it was her cleric's name in the game. They had grouped a few times.

He logged back into the game, and she power leveled him to fifty –seven. That would do for the raid tonight. More and more people were logging into the voice chat.

"Ok, let's get this thing organized. I want all group leaders in TeamSpeak. How many do we have tonight?" said Formanian, the guild leader.

"Fifty one, with Donni." Said Cureall.

"How many have voice chat?"

"Bout forty." Said Wolfrun, a shaman.

"K voice chat gets grouped first, I really would rather have raids mostly in chat."

Curall says to Guild: How many clerics tonight

Wethwtch says to Guild: seven

The chat went on for a while setting up the raid, finding a target, getting grouped, getting buffed. It was chaos, he loved it.

It took over an hour to get set up and start moving out. He stayed right on Curall's cute ass, she was a high elf and really looked good in her armor. God he needed to get out, he was looking at a cartoon and thinking she looked good.

Iccicle, a wizard in the group was giving Curall a hard time in voice chat. He growled into the mike. Suddenly he heard a voice he recognized. Mangan, a half elf druid, he would swear it was Erik. He sent him a private tell in the game.

YOU tell Mangan: Is this Erik

Mangan tells YOU: Yes, who is this

You tell Mangan: Creed

Mangan tells YOU: We will deal with this later, RAID

Sure enough, Magneto played Everquest, oh shit. He was so busted. He laughed quietly, hand over his mike, he guessed even megalomaniacs with dreams of world domination needed some down time.

Sure enough, the raid went well. He landed on his ass and had to wait for a res twice, but other than that, it was fun, and decent loot. He earned points for the raid he would be able to bid for loot on other raids. Most of the others logged out after the raid. He was still juiced. He managed to group with Wolfrun, and a couple others in the guild and managed to make level sixty. He finally logged out and went to bed. He had been at this for a week straight.

The next morning, he grabbed a shower, and logged back in, Wolf and Cureall were in teamspeak, she was moaning about needing coffee. He laughed at her while sipping his own. Wolf laughed too.

"What are we doing this morning?" Wolfrun asked.

"Don't know. Want to do trials or something till more are logged on."

"We need a chanter, or bard." Wolfrun said

"Ah can get Canrey up" Cureall said, "That would give a bard, but we really need a druid to banish."

"Mangan lives nearby, I can get him up."

"Kool, Ah can get Iccicle up, with wizard trials will be easy." He heard Cureall laugh.

"After the noise you and Iccicle were makin last night, let the boy sleep." Wolfrun laughed.

He started getting nervous about that point. "You guys all live together?"

"Uhh, most of us, yea." Cureall said with a chuckle. "Bobby, Guess Iccicle is up and ready ta log in."

Oh NO. His guild mates were the X men, fuck. He almost logged out, deleted the program, no, he wanted to finish the hedge, make it to PoTime. Fuck that, if they could play Everquest so could he.

"Hey, you ok there Donni." Wolfrun asked.

"Yea." Mangan logged in. Hell if Magneto could play Everquest and guild with them then so could he.

"Let's do this. Maybe later we can get a couple other groups and do the Hedge again, I really would like to finish that flag."

"Victor…are you going to play for a week straight, again?" Mangan asked

"Prob'ly"

"Well there go my plans for next week. Ok let's check timetables and see what raid targets are up for later. Will Formanian be on later?"

"I think so." Iccicle said. "Hey, Creed, you are liking EQ huh."

"Uhhh, yea."

"Ya know they call it Evercrack. I keep wonderin why the world is so quiet, is everyone playin EQ instead a tryin ta conquer the world."

Victor just laughed. He wondered if that might not be the cause of the slump. Oh well he had some events to do and flags to get, let someone else cause hate and discontent.


End file.
